Muerta
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Fem! Ciel* Sebastián observó a su joven contratista, tumbada en el lecho de rosas azules, por primera vez desde que la vio no sonreía falsamente. Le tomó de nuevo el pulso. Nada. "Estas muerta -susurró con una sonrisa creciente-. Al fin estas muerta" (Sebastián/Fem! Ciel)


**Solo un simple Two shoot con una Fem! Ciel sobre el final del anime. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **\- MUERTA -**

 _ **El Fin De La Misión**_

* * *

 _ **13 de Diciembre de 1893, Barrios bajos de Inglaterra, Noche, 00:00**_

A pesar de ser un demonio, a Sebastián no le desagradaban los ángeles, no del todo. Ya que como él, ellos eran trabajadores mandados del Dios de turno y tenían que cumplir.

Pero claro, estaban los ángeles que le traían al fresco y los "ángeles" como Ash. Esos listillos renegados que pretenden ser demonios de una forma muy insultante.

Para ser sincero, Sebastián jamás se sintió tan feliz por algo dicho por su joven Ama cuando se quedó mirando las callejuelas donde Ash, el asesino de sus padres, había escapado y sin más articulo un "Atrápalo. Ahora.", sin el más mínimo rastro de sentimiento.

Para un demonio acabar con un fugitivo suele ser fácil. Si dicho fugitivo es un ángel con el alma que debería ser pura, demacrada, la cosa se complicaba bastante. No todos los demonios eran capaces de hacerlo, eran poderosos y escurridizos esos malditos seres. Pero Sebastián lo logró. Acabó agotado como un patético humano, pero logró acorralar a Ash contra una pared manchada con carbón.

El ser que ya no era ángel, ni tampoco había logrado ser demonio, no se retorció ni un momento bajo la presión de Sebastián en sus muñecas y piernas. Con la mirada pérdida, reía como un loco y aunque quería aparentar tranquilo no dejaba de temblar. Miró a Sebastián a los ojos y sin más le habló como si fuese su amigo de toda la vida.

— Es mi castigo divino —estaba seguro de ello—. He caído en el pecado y mi Señor me ha abandonado —comenzó a reír, primero disimulado, pero después totalmente alto como un lunático—. ¡He sido malo y la representación del mal en la Tierra acabará conmigo por ello!

Rió aún más alto, lágrimas de risa o melancolía cayendo por sus mejillas en los últimos momentos de su vida.

El demonio pusó una mueca desagradable ante eso pero Ash no la notó o no le importó.

Decididos pasos sobre la nieve del mes más magnífico del año hizó que Ash cesará el estruendo y observara en silencio a la recien llegada que observaba la escena con rabia contenida. Una joven, humana, de diecisiete, casí dieciocho, solo casí. De largo y enmarallado cabello gris azulado, lucía un parche en su ojo izquierdo. El hollín en la cara y las ropas extremadamente pobres y sucias formaban un gran disfraz que ocultaba la belleza noble y el alma corrompida que esa chica en realidad representaba.

Ash le dedicó una sonrisa en cuanto la reconoció, como si nada pasara.

— ¡El perro de mi querida señora Victoria! —exclamó con la felicidad que sólo un demente mostraría— Condesa Ciel Phantomhive, entonces este es... —Miró al demonio que también lucía un disfraz de vagabundo, al igual que su contratista, más detenidamente de lo que lo había hecho antes— ¡Sebastián Michaelis! No sabía que fueses un servidor de Satanás. ¡Qué sorpresa tan sorprendente! Aunque, bueno, ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

— Por favor, deja de hablar —lo dijó así, pero su voz sonó como una amenaza, mientras apretaba su agarre—. Molestas a mi joven Ama.

Ciel se acercó a ambos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de Sebastián, del que sacó un cuchillo de plata fina de cortar la carne, y lo posó en la garganta de Ash. Con la mano libre se deshizo el nudo de detrás de su cabeza. El parche cayó en la nieve haciendo un ruido sordo mientras ella abría su ojo, mostrando la marca del demonio que lo cubria totalmente. Por un momento a Ash se le cortó la respiración de la sorpresa. No se había imaginado nunca que una niña tan tierna y dulce como lo era ella antes de su décimo cumpleaños pudiera ir tan lejos. Y era resultado de su propio pecado.

— ¿Por qué mataste a Vincet y Rachel Phantomhive, más la mayoría de sus criados? —a pesar que estaba nombrando a sus propios padres ni una pizca de sentimiento salió de su voz, aunque por dentro hervia de ira por la respuesta.

Ocho años. Había esperado ocho largos años para tener al culpable a su merced, así de indefenso.

Los hermosos ojos hundidos del ex ángel se hundieron todavía más. Bajó la cabeza avergonzado todo lo que Ciel y su cuchillo le permitieron.

— Esto es un interrogatorio —se dijó a sí mismo apenado y con una mueca prosiguió irguiendo la cabeza sosteniendole la mirada a la joven—. ¿Por qué no me matas y ya esta?

— Porque esta es la voluntad de Dios —ironizó Sebastián, pero con tono serió.

Ciel miró a su mayordomo demoníaco durante un segundo y después volvió a prestarle atención a Ash.

— Ya le has oído: contesta a mi pregunta.

El ex ángel levantó su vista al cielo oscuro.

— Señor, ¿por qué me has abandonado tan cruelmente?

Luego les dió a Ama y mayordomo una mirada cortante. Un trazó de intento para retrasar lo inevitable. En respuesta Ciel le clavó más el cuchillo en el cuello, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre manara de este.

— ¿Sabes, detective? —ironizó Ash— Esto es coacción y abuso de la autoridad.

Ciel enarco una cerca, Sebastián rió bajito y Ash se golpeó mentalmente. Por supuesto, los Phantomhive y sus trucos sucios. Era lo que le había hecho matarlos.

— Bien, te lo diré —se rindió y comenzó a relatar—: Yo adoro a la Reina Victoria desde siempre, es una de las personas más nobles del Señor —dijó con voz soñadora—. Pero nadie es perfecto y ella, como todo humano, comete sus errores. Ahí es donde entraban los Phantomhive. Vosotros sois como su dios. Enmendais los fallos, no solo de ella, si no de toda Inglaterra —Frunció el ceño—. Sin embargo, vuestros métodos también son un fallo. ¡Sois corruptos, todos los Phantomhive! —Ciel le golpeó la mejilla lo suficientemente fuerte como para rompersela. Así hizó que Ash no se saliera de tema ni le faltase a su apellido más de lo que ya lo había hecho— Más o menos lo aguantaba. No hay bien sin mal ¿no es así? Pero, un día, no lo soporte: Vincet se pasó considerablente. Me ponía enfermo y me harté de esperar a que algo malo le pasase. Así que contacté con unos ángeles caídos que sabría, me ayudarían. Me cole en la mansión armado con... con un cuchillo. Se lo clavé a Vincent en cuanto me lo encontré, pero ella me vió. Intentó huir de mi pero al final logre atraparla. Le golpee varias la cabeza con la esquina del escritorio. También tuve que acabar con los criados que se ponían en mi camino. Después le prendi fuego a todo, para que pareciera un accidente. El trabajo de los otros era secuestrarte. No quería que murieses. Eras tan buena e inocente. No quería que te convirtieras en alguien, bueno, como yo. Merecías vivir... —Ash comenzó a sollozar un poco— Pero viste los cadáveres. Los viste. Y cuando ellos te raptaron, en fin, supongo que te traumatizaron con sus malos tratos... Paso el 14 de Diciembre de 1885. No tenía idea de que era tu cumpleaños. Di-dicen que los primeros dos dígitos son el inicio de una vida nueva. Yo ya ni me acuerdo de cuando cumplí diez años. Y ahora estas a punto de vengarte por ello... con un demonio. Bien, reconozco que, seguramente, él es más puro que yo —comenzó a llorar—. Debí haberte matado ese día. Habrías muerto limpia y el Señor te habría acogido en sus agradables brazos —volvió a mirar al cielo oscuro—. Por favor, Señor, no me perdones. No lo merezco —volvió a mirar a Ciel con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mejilla rota—: he corrompido un corazón noble. Acabara en el fuego eterno. Yo ni tan siquiera tendré la suerte de existir tras esto.

La joven condesa blandió mejor el cuchillo al lado del cuello del ex ángel. No quería que se notara, pero las palabras de Ash habían tenido su efecto.

— ¿Una última voluntad? —quisó saber.

La futura víctima lo pensó un momento.

— ¿Podrías dejarme cantar? Quiero recordar momentos más felices que este.

—Adelante.

Ash comenzó a temblar, parecía que estaba tratando de encontrar el tono correcto. Pero al final no pudó más que susurrar la canción, como un rezó, que cubrió a los tres presentes.

 _«Señor, me has mirado a los ojos._

 _Sonriendo, has dicho mi nombre...»_

En ese momento, Ciel clavó la improvisada arma en la carne de Ash, justo donde esta el corazón. Las palabras del ex ángel la habían conmovido hasta el punto de proporcionarle una muerte más rápida de la que tenía planeada. Pero no para tirar por tierra toda una adolescencia de preparación.

Sebastián soltó el cadáver, que había muerto sonriendo por alguna razón, el que acabó tendido en la nieve con ruido. Después, el demonio acabó desplomandose desmayado en los brazos de su ex Ama. Puesto que ahora el trabajo que le había encomendado estaba terminando. Ahora, era ella la que tenía que cumplír su parte del contrato. Darle su alma... a sólo un día de cumplir dieciocho. Ciel no sabía si era irónico o una putada. El cuerpo de Ash desapareció para siempre ante sus ojos, dejando un cuchillo de cortar la carne hecho con una plata muy cara manchado de sangre olvidado en los barrios bajos. Ciel no lo recogió. Algún pobre lo haría y podía sacar algo de dinero con él. Ella no lo quería para nada. Ni el arma, ni el recuerdo que representaba para ella desde ahora.

Se recargo al agotado demonio entre sus brazos hasta el carruaje. Lo conveniente ahora era volver a la mansión y que Sebastián reposase. Ella, por extraño que sonara, jamás se había sentido tan bien. Por el camino comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza el borrador del testamento que pronto tendría que escribir.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
